Ten Things
by lalaxfresh
Summary: Ten words. Ten qualities. One Remus. Ten words. Ten qualities. One Sirius. Rated M for sexual content. Story has been revised and a second installment has been added. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Now I know this is an old fic, but I made a chapter two. Also, this chapter has been revised and corrections have been made. Please read and review. Both would be greatly appreciated.

In celebration of the last Harry Potter film, I updated two fics today. You are welcome. lol

Ten things Sirius loved about Remus.

His Wisdom

This alone made Sirius smile, full and honest smile. It put a glaze in his eyes; a glaze only a certain auburn-haired werewolf could do. He was intelligent, the most intelligent person Sirius knew; so apart from himself that Sirius found it oh, so stimulating. The way his face showed determination every time he had to write an essay. The way he always made it his priority to search for an answer to a question that eluded him. It was erotic. No one else had a mind as beautiful as Remus. He was intellectual, the complete opposite of Sirius. This mystery alone captured Sirius interest. Remus mind was beautiful. Remus was beautiful

His Touch

It made Sirius writhe in pleasure every time Remus ran those long, smooth hands over his entire body as if worshiping it. The way it slid from his hardened chest to his engorged member. It was delicious. The mere thought of Remus wrapping those elegant limbs over his hot cock made him shudder in pleasure. Remus was the only person whose touch made Sirius so wanton, so vulnerable; his touch was simply perfect. The perfect amount of pressure, the perfect amount of strides needed to push the composed Black heir to outmost pleasure and that was only the beginning; that was just his touch. Those memories alone provided the animagus with the best self-inflicted orgasm. Remus was skilled.

His Smile

Who wouldn't melt being in the receiving end of Remus' glorious smile? It showed his every inch of happiness. His lips would curve up beautifully, exposing gleaming, white teeth yet slightly crooked, but so marvelous. His dimples were Sirius' real pride and joy, would be exposed and become ever prominent on Remus flawless face. His smile was definitely contagious. It made Sirius try his hardest to plaster an ever grinning smile on Remus' face with endless jokes and banter. When he did, Sirius could cry in joy. It was all he needed, just to see Remus smile at him; to know he made the werewolf smile. There is nothing, nothing that made Sirius heart leap further out of his chest than Remus smiling at him in outmost contentment. All Sirius troubles melted away, forgotten the moment Remus smiles at him, knowing that smile were intended for him. Remus was his savior.

His Personality

Remus had a personality like no other. He held the greatest amount of patience. He never lashed out and he rarely lost control; ironically, since he is a werewolf and because he's best friends with Sirius and James. He was kind, no he was an angel. He always offered help and always had a positive word to say. Remus was careful, some might think this makes him boring, but Sirius knew better. On the contrary, it made him cunning. He was the perfect marauder, no one ever suspected perfect, prefect Remus. He was responsible. He never went too far in any of his schemes. Ever. Remus was determined. When everyone else retired to bed late at night, Remus would spend five more minutes, turned five more hours finishing an assignment. Most importantly, Remus was forgiving. Sirius made the biggest betrayal on the eve of the full moon, leading Severus towards the Whomping Willow. Remus forgave him when he couldn't forgive himself. Remus heart was pure, it was big, and it was honest. Remus was well-rounded.

His Humor.

Not many realized just how deep humor flowed through Remus veins. Not many acknowledged that Remus indeed had a knack for jokes and a sense of humor that could compete if not surpasses that of James' and Sirius'. Remus was hilarious. In a way that was not only mild but also held no one in the brunt end of the joke. Remus didn't need to prank or cause people displeasure to be funny; he was comedy himself because Remus' was simply hilarious. Late at nights you could hear all four marauders laugh 'til they doubled over in pain; clutching their sides with grimaces on their laughing features from Remus' jokes. That is why Sirius' never told anyone about Remus' sense of humor. He felt special. Remus was his sense of pride.

His Imperfections

Sirius could see and feel the memories as if he was in the moment. He can feel his hands ghosting ever so lightly over Remus' scars. He can recall all of those faded slashes running through his torso, arms, and back. Fifty nine. Fifty nine charcoaled patches that Sirius absolutely lusted over. They were amazing. They showed Remus, his courage, his determination, and above all, his strength. How could Remus be so embarrassed? They were marvelous; he should be proud. Sirius' tongue would lap over each one on his journey to what was the most beautiful part of Remus. He would flick his swollen tongue over each one, worshiping, because they deserved to be and Sirius' was all too keen on making sure they were all attended to. They reminded him of how little his problems were compared to Remus'. It reminded him of how little Remus' complained even when he had the best excuse to. Remus was his strength.

His Obsession

The one thing that can make Remus melt with pleasure. Chocolate. Seeing a child in a candy store was nothing to seeing Remus in Honeydukes. He wasn't happy. He was happiness personified. Everything about chocolate made Remus sigh in pleasantry and laugh merrily. His obsession made Sirius' obsession happy. It never took much to please Remus, so whenever Sirius could, he would bring Remus chocolate. Every full moon, Remus would be met with a large bar of chocolate, waiting for him on his bed for when he came back from the infirmary. Remus was worth it, and as a thank you Remus would eat it off of Sirius, making Sirius happy. Chocolate was great, indeed. The smell of Remus breath always held a twinge of cocoa. It was musky, it was erotic. Remus was sweet.

His Affection

No one, absolutely no one could show affection quite like Remus. Sirius would know. Remus never shied away from his feelings, therefore overwhelmed Sirius with it every time that emotion was intended for him. It was never bad; to have Remus pouring affection over Sirius, he loved for it. He would caress Sirius arms lovingly, stroking lightly across his skin, sending shivers through his body. He would cuddle Sirius every single time they made love. Sirius would drift into sleep with the smell of Remus ever prominent in his nostrils. The best thing about Remus' affection was when they made love. The way Remus would cry out in pleasure every time Sirius thrust in and out of his sensitive hole, scraping his prostate with each thrust; Remus crying out in blissful ecstasy. The best part of making love is when Remus would cry out Sirius' name as his orgasm burst through him. The way he cried out 'I love you,' over and over until he was fully drained of his seed. Remus was his heart.

His Eyes

You could drown in those deep pools of honey. They were beautiful. Honey in the middle, auburn surrounding it, like a fence, never wanting the deep pools to leak through. The way his orbs would sparkle or dim according to his mood. The way they changed colors depending on how the light hit them. Remus' eyes were to die for. They always held a dull luster to them, only to be amplified when he was happy or enraged. Remus eyes were still mesmerizing even when enraged, even more so actually. Want to know Sirius' favorite shade of Remus' eyes? It was when they would dim into dark brown hazes, full of lust. Simply Brilliant. He would always make sure to stare into Remus' eyes when they were wrapped in foreplay, because nothing sent more shocks to his groin, than seeing Remus' eyes darken in pleasure. Remus was mesmerizing.

Lastly,

His LOVE.

Nothing was more mysterious, wonderful, and indescribable as Remus' love. It never dimmed and it never failed. There was nothing more Sirius could say than; it was the best gift anyone had given him. He won't even try to describe it. Because to be able to, would be an insult. How can you put into words something so wonderful, as honest as love, Remus' love? No, Sirius would never insult what they had. Remus was perfect.

With that, Sirius went to sleep; wrapped in strong, lean arms and a lazy smile on his face, with Remus filing his entire subconscious. Nothing. Was. More. Perfect. Than knowing Sirius would always have Remus to keep him sane, to keep him balanced.

Remus was his Everything.

A/N: You know what to do, just press the tiny review button and write me things, then press the tiny button that carries you to the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Who would have thought that it would take me two years to write the second part? Oh well. On with the story.

Ten things Remus loved about Sirius

His Pride

No one had more pride than Sirius Black and Remus found it curiously attractive. Sirius had pride in everything he did, from their pranks as teenagers to his pride in being Harry's godfather. It may come off as arrogant to others, but Remus knew in order to have pride, one must be content in what they have done or have. What made it even better was Sirius' pride in him. No one ever thought Remus was worth much, being a werewolf and all, but Sirius treasured him like his life depended on it. Remus was proud of Sirius too.

His Skin

How Sirius found him remotely attractive was Remus' guess. Sirius skin resembled a god. Skin so soft it almost danced along yours. Remus could run his fingers all over Sirius body and it would never get old. His own skin so opposite from Sirius' smooth, golden one. The way it stretch over taught muscles, made Remus' prick quirk in excitement. Sirius skin was clean, unscarred. It was supple and ran fluently across his body. Remus could just stare at Sirius' naked form for hours, marveling at the beauty that was simply Sirius. Remus always wondered how on earth, such a beautiful human being could love someone like him, but Sirus never did what was expected of him, did he?

His Temper

When Sirius flared, he burned. Funny really, Sirius rarely got angry, him being the humorous one and all. Sirius once said when he was asked why no one ever saw him upset replied, "Ask Moony." Remus blushed so hard you might as well have diced him and mixed him in a salad, resembling a tomato nicely. Remus knew his temper alright. Sirius would hold on to his anger for so long, he would burst and it would not quell for hours. Luckily for Remus he found a good use for that temper. After periods of hurtful outbursts, endless punches and shoves, Remus would find himself under Sirius, his prostate hammered by Sirius cock. It wasn't sweet, quite the opposite in fact; but oh so brilliant. Every fuck was accompanied by a bite, every groan was accompanied by a scratch and every fight was accompanied by a mind blowing orgasm. Under these circumstances, Remus would wake up the next day sore and fatigue beyond comprehension, but it was so worth it, Sirius lasting much longer and all. Sirius' temper was so worth it.

His Ego

His ego was the size of his pride, but Remus didn't care. He didn't care that Sirius was cocky and arrogant. He didn't care that Sirius boasted and flaunted his looks and his money. He didn't even care that Sirius thought he was better than everyone. Remus loved that Sirius was cocky and arrogant. He loved that Sirius boasted and flaunted his looks and his money. He even loved that Sirius thought he was better than everybody, because Remus could never think all those things. He was insecure and cautious. He never felt adequate or useful. He always felt destined for failure, ever since that bite. Remus loved Sirius ego because it gave Sirius the ability to comfort Remus. Sirius always told him to think better of himself and better results would follow, "I don't make friends with imbeciles after all Moony, much less a lover," he would assure. His ego gave Remus a reason to believe in himself.

His Determination

When Sirius had his sights set one something, he had to have it. He was always determined and it showed. He was determined to become an animagus and even convinced his two other best friends to learn it with him. He unfortunately, was determined to make Snape's life miserable and he did. He was determined to make it up to Remus about the "incident" in sixth year and he did. It took him nearly six months, but Sirisu never gave up. Remus was full of elation that he didn't. Everything Sirius put his mind to, he achieved. He was even able to convince Remus to love him, something Remus thought he was never able to do. Remus; so guarded, so cautious, always too afraid to let anyone in less he hurt them. Sirius opened Remus up and Remus would forever be thankful.

His Loyalty

Sirius' loyalty never faltered and it never questioned. He was always there for his mates and he never forgot when they helped him. Life was hard for Sirius, the pressures from family, when he decided to leave them and stay with James, when everyone was sure of his betrayal to the Potters. He still remained loyal. He still tried to convince everyone he never faltered; he would never betray his best mate. Sirius was loyal, a true Gryffindor. Remus would never question him again, his best friend, his lover. The guilt never left and with that it made Remus love him more. Sirius deserved so much.

His Laugh

Sirius laugh never failed to make Remus smile. It was blissful and so full of emotion. Remus would always remember the first time he heard Sirius' laugh, in King's Cross station at the age of 11. He wanted to be his friend so bad. He wanted to bring that laughter to Sirius. He was so happy when James and Sirius first came up to him after sorting. He though this was it, he would finally have friends. Sirius never failed Remus, he would laugh all the time. He had such a light character, always found joy. Remus could never get enough. Sirius' laughter, laughter that brought him his own. Sirius was his salvation.

His Hair

Have you seen how gorgeous Sirius' hair is? Thick, long, and the deepest black Remus has ever seen. It shined during the sun's morning rays, and at night during sessions of hard, passionate sex, the twinkling of the stars reflected off Sirius gorgeous mane. Remus would wrap his hands roughly into it, twisting it in between his fingers while he pulled his head down, torturing Sirius' all too sensitive neck. It was delightful, feeling the soft strands run through his calloused skin; along with Sirius wanton moans of pleasure. They both danced of his skin erotically. The way it felt in between his fingers as he held Sirius' position on his cock. The way it would feel as he bobbed Sirius' head in place; Sirius would never know half the pleasure came from that thought alone. Sirius had beautiful hair; Sirius was just a beautiful person. Features so chiseled, Remus thought Sirius was the most handsome man he knew.

His Emotions

No one showed more emotions than Sirius. He was so honest and never held anything back. He could laugh at anything. It never took much to make him content; he was the first to shout with laughter upon Harry's birth. He was also the first to cry as well. He never hesitated to let you know how he felt and his emotions went as easy as they came. He never held a grudge and he never got angry for long. Sirius was forgiving and he never hesitated to ask for forgiveness. Sirius held the world in his eyes, the way they could flash from one emotion to the other, blink and you miss it. Sirius fought hard, but he loved harder. Remus was so lucky, this man, his precious man loved him. A love that could never fade and Remus was so thankful. He had a partner that would never hide his emotions and Sirius never forgot to tell Remus how much he loved him. He sang it like a mantra every night, while his cock was buried deep in Remus. He would kiss Remus lovingly while he thrust his cock inside Remus' entrance, making sure to hit his prostrate every time. Slipping his palm over Remus' cock, ensuring they met orgasm together. "I love you, Remus," was all he could hear as they reached that blissful place together. Sirius made Remus whole.

Lastly,

His LOVE

Nothing was more mysterious, wonderful, and indescribable as Sirius' love. It never dimmed and it never failed. There was nothing more Remus could say than; it was the best gift anyone has given him. He won't even try to describe it. Because to be able to, would be an insult. How can you put into words something so wonderful, as honest as love, Sirius' love? No, Remus would never insult what they had. Sirius was perfect.

That same night, Remus went to sleep, his arms wrapped lovingly over Sirius' sleeping form, carrying a lazy, content smile of his own. NOTHING. WAS. MORE. PERFECT. Than knowing Sirius was always there to keep Remus sane, to keep him balanced.

Sirius was his everything.

A/N: Reviews are highly appreciated. I would be forever thankful. Don't forget to read the next installment of 20 Reasons Hermione Should Date Ron.

I love you all!


End file.
